rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Novtumberfest
Novtumberfest is an Autumn party held annually in Vallancia, Asgarnia. The event is hosted by members of The White Knights of Falador. It was first held in 169 of the 5th age, and turned out to be a big success. It was then decided that the event will be held every year. The event is heavily focused around themes such as Hallowe'en, Thanksgiving, and the season of Fall and is considered the largest party in roleplay. The event is well known for its large amounts of alcohol consumption. The party also has many sub-events such as dances, competitions, and shows. History 2012 The first Asgarnian Novtumberfest began planning late in the year 169. The event was originally titled "Octoberfest", but was soon renamed to the current title. The event had little advertising and was not expected to have a large turn out of non-White Knight guests. The citadel of Vallancia was decorated with Hallowe'en themes and the event was held on the 8th of Novtumber at midnight. A large amount of guests visited Vallancia for the first time that night. The costumes were worn all night long. The night consisted of dancing, trivia games, fighting, beer chugging, and theatrical plays. The play was put on before the beginning of the costume contest, which was the last event. The play was a reenactment of a battle that took place at Port Sarim. It was introduced with a common market scene before group of Kinshra invaded and massacred the civilians at the market. A squad of White Knights then rushed in and heroically battl ed the Black Knights. The White Knights were defeated, but the Kinshra themselves were forced to retreat. Directly after the play, the costume contest was held and the candidates were placed on stage. After decisions were made, the winner was called back to the stage. The winner of the costume contest was a Temple Knight named Amkar. The knight was gifted with ten thousand gold pieces (1m) as a grand prize. Two non-knight runner ups were also chosen for smaller prizes. 2013 The second annual Asgarnian Novtumberfest was announced on Septober 2, 2013. The event was heavily advertised and featured the new main Novtumber-Girl, Erin Degali. A set of guidelines and plans were issued throughout cities of Gielinor and inivitations and fliers were posted throughout busy areas. On the night of October 18, 2013, the second annual Novtumberfest party began. The citadel-island of Vallancia was once again decorated with Hallowe'en themed garnishings. The guests of the party begain showing up in costumes based on all sorts of ghoulish fiends. The party-goers gathered in Bright Helm Keep in the center of the citadel and were greeted by Sir Bool and the White Knights of Falador. Nearly an hour after the guests had arrived, talked, and been served food and drink, they were led to first event of the night; the beer drinking contest. Lord Dion Magnan and his order showed up just before the contest, adding a handful more of contestants. Contestants were searched to ensure cheating was impossible and were then lined up in a field. The Novtumber Girls then spread out forty two glasses of beer throughout the field. The contest began and drinkers scrambled for glasses of beer. The contestant who managed to drink the most beer was a woman by the name of Saikas. Saikas was awarded a bank note redeemable for a sum of two-hundred thousand gold coins (2m). The Drunken Mime event followed directly after the Beer Drinking Contest. After the contestants were boozed up, they were mustered back into a line and addressed by Sir Bool once again. The commander had returned in a fiendish mime costume to begin the next event. The mime instructed the contestants to mimic his movements, and the contestant who correctly mimicked the most emotes, would be declared the winner. After a long, drawn-out game of follow the leader, a woman by the name of Albino Raven was declared the winner. She was awarded with a bank note worth a sum of one-hundred thousand gold coins (1m). After the mime event, contestants were led to the battlefield which contained a cornfield. Contestants raced through the confusing labyrinth of cornstalks to reach the finish-line. Nova Wish was the first and Lord Dion Magnan.]]contestant to reach the finish-line and was awarded with the prize at the end which consisted of one-hundred thousand gold coins (1m). After the corn maze event concluded, contestants gathered in the citadel's party room. There, servants dropped a multitude of random gifts and items that the party-goers were free to pick up and keep. Following the drop party was the final event; the Costume Contest. All participants in the costume contest gathered on the citadel roof and stood together in a formation. After a long pause, the judges finished selecting and announced the winners. '2014' The third annual Novtumberfest was announced on October 13th, 2014. Posters were placed and drinkingware was created and sold at the Rising Sun Inn to advertise the event. The annual Novtumber-Girl was announced to be Lady Kairi Stone, a White Knight captain and ex-head chef. Rules and guidelines were issued out the entire public. On the night of November 8, 2014, the third annual Novtumberfest party began. The citadel was once again decorated with Hallowe'en themed garnishing. The guests of the party begain showing up in costumes based on all sorts of ghoulish fiends. The party-goers gathered in the keep yet again and were greeted by the hosts of the party. As usual, the beer drinking contest was the first event of the night. Contestants followed Sir Braddock along the wall into an open field where he then gave out instructions for the contest. Kairi, Vye, and Brad then dropped an amount of glasses of typical beer and Asgarnian Ales before the contests who then picked them up and drank them. A man by the name of Valogrid was the winner with five entire glasses consumed. He was awarded a bank note for three-hundred and fifty-thousand gold coins (3.5m). Contestants were then taken to the haunted maze. They were given a rundown of the rules before the maze began. They were then lined up and told to start the maze. After about ten minutes, there was a champion who claimed the bank note for four-hundred thousand gold coins (4m). His name was Sir Ozan. After the maze, the partiers regrouped at the citadel gate to begin the Riddler's Race. The Riddler's Race was the newest event to Novtumberfest. After instructions were given, the contestants raced to the first of three riddlers, who were all ghosts. The first riddle was: Q: Why is General Wartface such a sloppy eater? A: He is always a goblin. The winner of this riddle was a man named Aaron Morthi. The second riddle was: Q: You are in a haunted house with three doors to exit. Behind one door is a group of angry skeletons ready to kill. Behind the second door is a pack of hellhounds that have not eaten for months. And behind the third door is a fiery blaze. Which door is the safest to exit from? A: The second door, because the hellhounds would've already died of hunger. The winner of this riddle was a man by the name of Colenias. The third riddle was: Q. There are ten pumpkins with spicy sauce inside. A vampyre plans to eat 3. A werewolf plans to eat 5. A ghost plans to eat 2. How many remain after they were eaten? A: 5 - The pumpkins fell through the ghost and the vampyre refused due to the garlic being present in the spicy sauce. The name of the winner to this riddle is unknown. Each winner received a bank note for sixty-six thousand gold coins (666k). After the race, the contestants came face-to-face with a reanimated corpse of Sir Bool, the host of the previous Novtumberfest. It turned out the zombie was just the costume of Sir Braddock. This announced the beginning of the costume portion of the party. The partiers all met back up at the keep's party room where they had a large rave-style dance complimented with free gifts and beer. After the dance ended, the contestants took a rest inside of the theatre to watch the Scary Story Contest, another new event to the party. Sir Brad took the stage and pulled out a book from which he began to read. The short story which he read was revealed to be The Scarecrow - written by Colenias. The story read: It was the night before Hallowe’en. The echoes of shrieking monkeys down below the crater spread thinly across the near-dead silent Lumbridge, covered only by the snickers and chuckles of mischievous little children pranking the town. The kids would prank everyone, from old man Hans to the Doomsayer to even the Priest. Except for Farmer Joe. Farmer Joe was an expert prank-buster. A pranker in his day, he knew all the tricks the little children would try to pull. After the deadly Battle of Lumbridge and the obnoxious Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza, it seemed his farm would die. His spirit was snapped, and it was the opportune time for some fiendish mischief. Phillip peered over the fenced out wheat field. Farmer Joe’s house jotted out on the otherwise flat field, save for one, dark scarecrow.'' *Come on, let’s do it,” Elizabeth hissed, a bucket full of eggs in her hands. Phillip whipped out'' a rough, basic wand and a few runes and began a rudimentary fire spell. Jack slid over to his side, carrying a bag of wool. Phillip’s wand quickly turned into a small torch, and he quickly turned to face his partners in crime. “Tonight’s the night. Joe won** know what hit him,” Phillip said, an evil grin etched across his face. He turned to Elizabeth and said, “Take the eggs and wait by the scarecrow. Jack and I will throw the wool over his house then meet up with you there.” Phillip didn't wait for Elizabeth to whine about being alone before snapping over the fence and snaking towards the house.'' “Jack I’m scared,” Elizabeth whispered. I don’t want to be alone.” Jack scoffed and jumped the fence to follow after Phillip. The next moment, he disappeared into the darkness, heading towards the dim light of Phillip’s wand. Elizabeth took a deep breath and gingerly stepped inside Farmer Joe’s wheat field. I’m in. That’s the first step. She quickly ran towards the darkened figure in the distance, feeling more comfortable there than in the open fields. As she approached the scarecrow, she watched the bobbing torch reach the farmer’s house, not noticing the waving tendrils that suddenly lay still from the head of the puppet. Tired, she leaned her head against the scarecrow’s lower body, raising the hand with the bucket to her forehead. Then, she heard a loud snap. Elizabeth turned around, bucket raised. “Jack?* she whispered. There was a soft rustle behind her, and Elizabeth quickly snapped her body around, tears slowly streaming down her face. Then there was a snap. The eggs fell out of the bucket, cracking into many pieces and oozing everywhere. “We did it! We DID IT!” Phillip hollered into the night, as Jack finished tossing the wool all over Farmer Joe’s house. The fire glistened in his eyes, as many years of hard work finally paid off. “Jack, go get Elizabeth. Take the torch, I’ll wait here and give a signal if Farmer Joe comes out,” he says, as he made an awkward cooing sound. He handed Jack the torch and squatted on the porch. Jack silently took the torch and hurried off towards the scarecrow. Jack snapped his fingers and whistled. *Come here Elizabeth. See, big, dark fields ain’t so scary at night.” He chuckled to himself as he approached the scarecrow, which shined a bright red color. His eyes narrowed when he did*’t see or hear his little sister scurry towards him. He took a couple steps forward before he heard a loud crack underneath him. He lifted his boot to see a mix of yellow yolk and some red liquid of sorts. He bent down and pointed the torch at the ground before hearing something crackle beside him. The chatter and chirp of a voice made him jerk his head and light up towards the sound, illuminating a bright orange and brown human-like face, it’s thick jaw dripping with blood. Jack’s screams were jagged and short as his body crackled and his bones broke into tiny pieces. 20 minutes pass. Farmer Joe’s house is silent. Phillip paced silently, nervously, twiddling his fingers. A rustle in the field caused Phillip to turn, sighing with relief. A figured wobbled quickly through the bush and towards him, arms jotting straight out. “Joe, good, you’re back. Where’s Elizabeth?” A vine shot out from the body towards Phillip, constricting around his neck. Phillip’s cry was cut short as his corpse was lifted in the air. He scrambled in his pockets for some runes as his breaths got shorter and shorter and the figure moved quickly towards him. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, Phillip lit a small fire in his hand, revealing a cabbage atop a blood-covered monkey. The cabbage released him, and before the monkey could rip him apart, Phillip uttered one, gut-wrenching cry. Farmer Joe jolted up in his sleep, the cry vibrating in his house. He jumped up, grabbed an oil lamp and hobbled to the door. He swung it open, ready to scream at whichever kids were up to no good. His anger quickly turned to fear as he saw the scarecrow standing in front of his porch. The body of a little boy was wrapped to the wood, tied together by vines from a mysterious vegetable. Colenias was awarded a bank note for five-hundred thousand gold coins (5m) and his story was sent to be published in the international newspaper known as The Gielinor Times. After the story contest had ended, the costume contest began. Each contestant was given the opportunity to display their costume on the stage and announce their name and costume name. After a long fashion show process, the curtains were closed and the judging began. The winners are as follows: 1st Place: Zuntoro as the Saradominist Ghost Rider - 15m 2nd Place: Shino Wolf as the Death of Guthix - 3m 3rd Place: Praxius as the Scammer - 2m The party ended after the selection of the winners and everyone who wished was invited onto the roof. Gifts were given to the remaining partiers, and a closing speech was given, ending the Third Annual Novtumberfest along with the night. '2015' To be added... Gallery NovtumberMug.png|The personal Novtumberfest mug of Sir Vye Ver Novtumber1.png Nov2.png Nov3.png Nov4.png Nov5.png Nov6.png Nov7.png Nov8.png Nov9.png Nov10.png Nov11.png Trivia *Novtumberfest is based on the real world German festival Oktoberfest. *Over three hundred beers and Asgarnian Ales were consumed at the third fest. *One million gold coins worth of cabbage was dropped at each drop party. Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Custom Content Category:Event Category:In-Character History Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church